Content providers enable users to remotely schedule and control their consumption of entertainment, such as via control of devices such as set top boxes and digital video recorders, via a network using a web browser or other software application. As content and services have evolved, the remote scheduling and control mechanisms continue to operate under a “discovery” model, in which a viewer must “discover” content through searching program guide grids, search-by keyword, navigation of thumbnails, etc.
These solutions do not offer sufficient opportunity for content producers, aggregators, owners, or providers to drive awareness and/or traffic through advertising. Advertising falls short in that it does not aid the user in consuming the content, and in other areas.